


I Saw You in a Dream

by JohnnieTheNB



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Jamie and Dani have my heart, Lucid Dreaming, and no other reasons, it's confusing cause it's a dream, teehee, this doesn't make a whole lotta sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnieTheNB/pseuds/JohnnieTheNB
Summary: Jamie dreams of Dani every night.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I Saw You in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dani/ Jamie fic, so I hope you enjoy!! or.. get some emotion from it..

Dani Clayton’s face is cool. Her nose is cold. Her mouth is so, so warm, and the way it tastes— Like pineapples and mangoes and everything warm and tropical even though the rest of her is so cold. 

It doesn’t make sense that she’s here. Nothing makes sense, but it doesn’t matter, because she’s here... she’s so soft. Everything beautiful in the world could not come close to comparing to her face. Delicate and soft, porcelain features, rose-coloured cheeks, eyelids half-closed, staring at Jamie with the most lovely eyes she’d ever seen.

She is perfect.

She was, or is, or had been— or... something.

Jamie knows she’s only half-there. There’s something about her that’s faded, and Jamie feels it. Jamie also knows that this has happened before. Holding her, but not really. Crying into her beautiful hair, kissing her perfect mouth so, so gently, as if if she hopes too much she’ll disappear again, and be gone and gone and gone— 

And Jamie will be alone again.

Dani opens her mouth to say something, and before she can get anything out, something flickers across her face, like she’s forgetting everything all over again. Jamie, and where she is, and who she is... and she is someone else. The ends of her hair are turnings black. She starts crying, her gaze flitting between Jamie’s eyes. Jamie tries to tell her it’s ok, it’s all going to be ok, she is Dani and she’s not going anywhere—

But it’s not true. She’s turning into something. 

Jamie is not holding onto Dani anymore. In front of her is— 

No face, and no memories, just black and white and ugly. It’s not Dani, this is not Dani, whoever this is she’s hurting her, she’s _hurting _Dani.__

__Jamie jumps up, and _screams _at the ugly apparition in front of her. She screams until her throat is raw, _you can’t have her, you can’t take her _. But it’s not working. She’s receding into a jet black lake, and she’s taking Dani with her, and Dani tells her to stay, and Jamie begs her to take her with her._____ _

______Jamie runs to the edge of the inky water in which her love is disappearing, held in place by a being too terrible to name. She yells to her._ _ _ _ _ _

_______I love you ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________I’ll wait for you forever ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her love whispers to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I love you more than there are stars in the sky ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________So I want you to be happy ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Please find someone who makes you happy ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And Jamie tells her, as she sinks below its unforgiving depths,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________I’ll never be happy without you ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And it’s true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jamie wakes up kicking in their bed—Her bed. Her eyes are sore and dry, and so is her throat. Everything aches all over. She takes Dani’s pullover from where it’s draped over the chair next to her, and holds it against herself so tightly, when she closes her eyes she can almost imagine that everything’s alright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dani’s scent is starting to fade from it. Jamie sobs into it, and all her head feels is _alone _. And she will be forever, until Dani comes home.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She’ll wait for her. For as long as it takes. Forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos n comments always appreciated thank <3


End file.
